


What Comes Next

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Bruno - Freeform, Dancing, F/M, Family, Finale prediction sort of, Fist Fight, Fluff, Gen, References to Past Physical Abuse, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: It's finally, finally Toby and Happy's wedding. Of course something has to go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the brilliant people who helped me come up with this fic!!

Toby’s hands are shaking as Paige adjusts his boutonniere, trying to steady himself.

“Why are you nervous?” she asks, familiar lilt of laughter in her voice. “You’ve been waiting for this day for, what, a year now?”

“I just don’t love being in front of all of these people,” he replies, noticing his voice is higher than usual. He decides to keep an eye on that.

Paige’s smile is knowing. “I know a certain someone who said something very much like that a month or so ago.”

“Happy?” Toby asks. “Really?”

Paige nods, giving one last tug to the pin to make sure the boutonniere stays in place. “She doesn’t love being center of attention in a dress. She’s doing this all for you.”

“I know there are other things I should focus on in that sentence,” he interrupts, “but you just confirmed she’s in a dress, which she wouldn’t tell me this whole time.” He throws a smile at Paige. “So thank you.”

Paige frowns. “Damn it.”

Paige keeps him chatting while he waits, and it takes him about fifteen minutes before he realizes she doesn’t actually need advice on how to cure Ralph’s chronic heartburn.

“You’re a damned good best ma’am,” Toby realizes.

Paige shrugs. “I’ve been one – well, bridesmaid – in a couple of other weddings. You get the hang of it pretty quickly. My job is to make sure you don’t freak out and leave.”

Before Toby can thank her, before he can say any of the reasons he’s thankful she’s become part of their lives, the door swings open.

“Hey, everyone, Happy’s –” Walter stop short, getting a look at Paige.

“Yes?” Paige asks. Toby doesn’t miss the pleased smile on her lips.

“Happy’s r-ready.” Walter swallows, eyes still on Paige. “We, uh. We’re about ready to go.”

“Sounds great,” Paige says, and, god, can Toby borrow some of that calm and collected right now, “we’ll be right up.”

Toby feels nervous, so damned nervous, but he realizes it has nothing to do with Happy or the wedding or the future they’re building. It’s all about not screwing up his vows. He’s really good at screwing up his words and saying the wrong thing.

“Oh, god,” he whines, “what if I say ‘I don’t’ instead of ‘I do’ by accident?”

“Okay, you’re getting dangerously close to needing a slap in the face,” Paige deadpans. “You good?”

Toby considers it, then nods.

“Then get your ass upstairs and marry the girl of your dreams.” She points through the door. “Go.”

Toby’s beginning to think that he got damned lucky, stealing Paige to be his best ma’am, as he walks up the steps, adjusting his bow tie as much as he can to make sure Happy’s first look at him is just right.

“You’re fidgeting,” Paige says, poking him in the shoulder. “Hold it together, dude.”

And he does, mostly. He really does.

And then he’s standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. And he sees her.

Toby feels his heart stumble over itself when Happy starts walking down the aisle. She’s perfect – her hair gently curled along her shoulder, the silver clip in her hair the only piece that Paige seemed to convince her into wearing. The dress is simple – white lace, falls on her beautifully. Toby’s not sure he’ll ever stop staring.

She catches his eye and smiles. He can tell she’s a little unnerved – there are a lot of eyes on the two of them right now – but she’s got her eyes locked on him. He smiles back.

Patrick looks good for having spent time in jail, like Cabe’s been able to keep him safe all this time. Cabe is waiting across from Toby, along with Sylvester and Walter, already crying.

“A little early for the waterworks, Gallo,” Toby says, trying to pretend his voice isn’t already choking up.

“You’re one to talk,” Cabe scoffs. But he wipes his eyes.

Patrick gives Happy a kiss on the cheek, and then Toby gets to really see her. Happy, standing in front of him.

“Hi,” he says, fingertips shaking.

Her smile grows wider. “Hi.”

“We gather here today,” says Ray, grinning, “to marry another Scorpion pair, which I think is pretty dope.” He looks down at his paper. “For any of you who don’t know, I’m Ray. I’m an unofficial part of this team. Kind of like the, uh,” he waves his hand, “team motivator. And I’m glad to say I motivated these two knuckleheads to tie the knot.”

Toby and Happy exchange an incredulous look, but Toby decides not to say anything, more interested in getting to say his I dos.

“So, Toby,” Ray finishes. “Would you like to begin with your vows?”

Happy looks at Toby. “You first,” she says, and he’ll do anything for her, anything she asks, if she always looks at him like that.

He takes her hands, because his won’t stay still and if he’s moving he may as well hold onto her. “I’ve told you a million times how much I love you,” he begins, the practiced first line of his vows, and then –

His mind goes blank. The memorized words, painstakingly chosen, are gone.

All he knows is Happy, here, now.

“Oh, god, I forgot my vows,” he says, a hint of laughter in his voice, “that’s what you do to me, Happy. You make me forget everything that makes me feel stuck, or like I’m in a pattern. I’m always surprised by you. You keep me on my toes, keep me thinking and interested and, god,” he shakes his head, “you made me a better person, just so I could one day hope to be worth being with you.”

Happy smiles at him so beautifully, and he wants to kiss her now, break the rules, screw tradition. All of it for her.

“Anything else?” Ray asks.

“Ferret Bueller, the rings,” he says, and, thank god, the silly ferret didn’t eat the most expensive things Toby’s ever bought. He slides the ring on Happy’s finger. “Forever.” Further words aren’t needed. “Just – forever.”

She nods, taking a moment to look at her finger, now two rings instead of one. “My turn?” she asks Ray.

He nods.

“I’m not great at this part,” Happy begins, her voice shaking. “But, Toby, I think you know it all, even if I don’t say it enough.” She takes his hand. “I’m so glad you’re my best friend. And I’m so glad I get to marry my best friend. ”

Toby lets go of one of her hands to wipe at his ees. “You’re gonna make me cry,” he laughs.

“Well, good, because you made me cry.”

The others laugh, and Toby had forgotten for a moment that they were here with him.

“I don’t think I ever really expected to have a family, but here we are,” Happy says. He recognizes the shake in her voice – it’s getting to be too much. “This is getting hard so can we get to the official part?”

“That’s it?” Toby kids, smiling at her.

“I love you, you love me, we’re doing this,” Happy says firmly, taking Toby’s ring. “I don’t think there’s much else to say – you’re stuck with me now.” She smiles at him. “Forever.”

And he’s not sure he’s ever heard words so sweet.

“Forever,” he agrees. He likes the weight of the ring on his finger, likes the way it looks and feels.

“Alright,” Ray says. “Friends and family, we –”

The door to the rooftop slams open, and Toby’s heart drops to his feet in horror. There, standing at the door, the last person he could have wanted to see.

He swaggers up the aisle, something so beautiful minutes before now looking sickening. “Hey, Toby,” he says, his tone as greasy as his hair. “Looks like you forgot to keep me updated.”

“Bruno,” Toby begins, “you need to –”

“I need to do nothing,” Bruno says. “Look at you. Not even going to invite your own father to your wedding?” he laughs, but there’s no humor in it. Toby just feels a little sick to his stomach.

“Father?!” Happy exclaims. “Bruno is your father?”

“Hasn’t been for years,” Toby says, gritting his teeth. He grounds himself in the way Happy’s hand feels in his, calloused in placed from years of work, soft in others. She’s familiar. She’s safe.

Happy looks at him, hurt and confused. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because,” Toby says, and he doesn’t miss the fact that he’s stepping in front of Happy as Bruno makes his way up the aisle, “he’s dangerous. And I couldn’t risk anybody else getting hurt for his mistakes.”

“He’s also ruining our wedding,” Toby hears her grumble, and he realizes it makes him smile through the feeling that something terrible is about to happen. “And it’s not like I haven’t kicked dangerous ass before.”

“Oh,” Bruno scoffs, the laugh behind it burning Toby, “she’s feisty, this one. This Amy?”

“You’re about five years too late, Bruno.”

“Call me Dad,” Bruno says, scathing bite to his voice. “You, too, sweetheart.”

Before Toby can do anything, Happy stalks out in front of him, looking damned terrifying even in a wedding dress. “You can get out,” she says, “because you weren’t invited, and it’s my wedding, and I can throw you off this roof if I really wanted to.”

Toby watches as Happy fades as Bruno doesn’t do anything but laugh in her face.

“That’s it,” growls Cabe from behind Happy and Toby. He stands next to Toby, and then Patrick stands on Happy’s other side, a hand protectively on her shoulder.

“Dad, let go!” Happy says. “This dillweed is ruining my wedding.”

“Just – “ he looks pointedly at Happy and then at Toby. “Okay?”

Toby’s damned near shaking. He should be the one throwing Bruno off the roof, for all he’s put Toby through, for the person he’d become after Toby’s mother had died, after he dragged Toby into his world of reckless danger and then just left him them until he could wring him dry for money.

“You’re Bruno Curtview,” Cabe says, shaking his head. “Never thought the names connected, but now…” He shakes his head. “God, I should have known.”

Toby feels his shoulders tighten. “Bruno, leave.”

“Hey, you owe me half of this,” Bruno says, loud enough for the whole rooftop could hear it. “You hear that, Mrs. Curtis? You’re gonna end up just like the last one. Us Curtis men leave nothing but destruction. Get ready for it.” He laughs, bitter and cold, nothing like the laugh he had when Toby was young.

“I’m not you,” Toby says. It’s not that loud, not powerful, but a silence falls across the roof after he says it. And then he repeats it. “I’m not you.”

Bruno takes a moment to stare at Toby. “What makes that true?”

Toby considers it for a moment. “Everything.”

He watches a rage boil in Bruno’s eyes, something he’s only truly seen a few times, and then it happens – something Toby’s seen only once. His father’s fist flying toward him, the feel of it connecting with his jaw, and Toby reels back. He tries to catch himself, but he falls on the ground, right at Happy’s feet. She kneels next to him.

“Holy shit,” she says, “what the – why can’t we have anything normal for once?!”

There’s a silence as Toby and Bruno stare at each other, Bruno’s face flat shock that he hit Toby again, and for a split second Dad is back there, on his face, in his eyes. And then panic sets into Bruno’s skin, and that fleeting moment is gone. He starts to run, but Cabe catches him in the back of the knee and Bruno goes down, whining and complaining.

“God, I’m glad you did that in front of me,” Cabe says, and Toby’s never heard him sound so intense. “You’re under arrest for about thirty thousand things, but number one is for hitting one of my kids.”

“He’s my kid,” Bruno sputters, face half dug into the roof.

“No,” Toby says. “I’m his.”

Cabe calls Homeland to take Bruno away, dragging him down the stairs, and then there they are, still at the aisle, still at their wedding. But eyes aren’t on them anymore, and it doesn’t seem like the atmosphere it had been.

He wants to check in with her, make sure she doesn’t want to stop and do this over some day without all the drama and chaos.

“Happy –”

“Are we married yet?” Happy asks. “Because I really just – I want to be married. I just want to be married.”

Toby relaxes. “I want to be married to you too.” He kisses her forehead. “Ray, we still on?”

Ray waves them over. “Come on. To make it legally binding I have a couple of things I have to say.”

“Is this gonna take long?” Happy asks. “If we go quickly nobody will realize we’re still up here.”

“No, this part should be fast,” Ray replies. “Happy, do you take Tobias Merriweather Curtis to be your lawfully wedding husband?”

“Yes, shut up, I want this to be over with,” Happy pleads.

“Toby Curtis, do you take Happy Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“Yes,” Toby replies, “and I still can’t believe you don’t have a middle name.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Happy laughs.

Toby leans down. “Gladly.”

There’s too much commotion still going on, Toby’s mother’s family probably watching Bruno being hauled away, Paige and Ralph trying to readjust the aisle where it got pushed around from Bruno’s tirade, Sylvester and Patrick going over to make sure the food is set up and going to go right.

Nobody’s watching them. It’s perfect.

Toby’s got Happy, and he’ll always have her. When they pull away, he looks at her. “We’re married.”

“And your dad crashed the wedding and hit you,” Happy says, fingertips gently brushing the already tender spot on Toby’s cheekbone.

“Well, one thing had to go wrong,” Toby supposes, “otherwise we would have had an unrealistically perfect wedding, and that’s not possible.”

“Holy crap,” Paige says, brushing off her dress, “I’ve been in a lot of weddings, but nothing like this. Toby, that was your father?”

He nods. “My debt’s been to him forever. He paid off my school loans, and in exchange I’ve been trying to pay it off, ever since.”

Happy frowns. “I don’t remember you ever talking about your dad being a loan shark, gangster, scary person.”

“I told you he gambled,” Toby clarifies. “I just never got into the specifics because I, in fact, do my best to avoid talking about my dad.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Patrick meeting Toby’s eye.

“Well, you’ve got us now,” Ralph says, looking less shaken up, “we’re your family, Toby.”

Toby reaches out and hugs Ralph. “You’re the best, kiddo.”

Paige calls for people to get up and start getting food and drinks, so Happy and Toby get a moment alone.

Happy rests her forehead on his chest. “I figured we might get just one normal day.”

“No,” Toby replies, “I don’t think we’ll ever get that. But we’ve got each other.”

“Cheeseball,” Happy mumbles, but Toby doesn’t miss the fact that she’s not letting go. He decides to hold this moment for as long as he can, try to get the bad parts of the night out of his mind.

Eventually Cabe comes back and insists on music that’s loud and fun, and Happy and Toby can’t help but get pulled onto the dance floor.

Toby uses one of the beer cans as an ice pack as he dances to _Kiss_ , trying to sing like Prince as Happy keeps laughing around him. But she’s letting him spin her, and dancing along, pressing kisses to his lips whenever he puts the beer can down for a couple seconds.

“You almost look rugged with that bruise,” Happy says, a hint of a smile to her lips.

“You like the bad boy look?” Toby asks. “I can do bad boy.” He leans down. “Once I drove in the carpool lane without a passenger.” Happy laughs. “I once drank a Mountain Dew and drove. I once dated a married woman.”

She pulls away and pokes him in the chest. “Not funny.”

“It is so!” he replies. “It’s over now. You’re married to me, now, anyway.”

“You got that right,” Happy replies. “And this one isn’t going anywhere.”

Toby sighs, looping his arms around her waist. “Sounds good to me.”

The night goes on with bright lights and bright laughter, and Toby begins to think, as people start to flood out and it’s only the team and those he’s truly close to are left, that his is what he needs in his life. Happy and his family.

“I love you,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Happy’s head. “Thanks for not hating me for my dad crashing our wedding.”

“Thanks for not hating me for already being married,” she replies.

“I thought we weren’t talking about that.”

She looks at him. “I’m married to you now. Nothing that’s happened matters. All that matters is what comes next.”

“What comes next,” Toby repeats, testing out how it feels on his lips. “I like that.”


End file.
